Catatan Terakhir Ibu
by Tomat Jambu
Summary: Ibu, maafkan aku. Sakura's story. Terinspirasi dari kisah Tomat Jambu. RnR :


PLAK!

Sebuah pukulan keras aku rasakan pagi ini. Tepatnya di kaki. Entah siapa yang memukulku sekeras itu. Yang pasti, setelah aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku akan menghajar orang yang telah berani memukul kakiku.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat sosok menyilaukan terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Sosok itu berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sebal. Aku terhenyak kaget. Sangat kaget. Itu ibuku!

"Cepat bangun! Ibu lelah harus bolak-balik ke kamarmu hanya untuk membangunkanmu!" bentak Ibu lalu segera keluar kamar. Aku mengucek mataku karena masih ngantuk.

Sepertinya niatku tadi tidak berjalan lancar. Ternyata orang yang memukul kakiku tadi adalah ibuku sendiri. Masak aku mau memukul ibuku sendiri? Bisa-bisa kualat aku nanti. Aku lirik jam dinding. Aah, masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Hmm..

A-apa? Setengah tujuh?

**Catatan Terakhir Ibu © Tomat Jambu (yang cantik indah menawan & mempesona)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy it^^**

Aku berlari kencang menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi. Mungkin semua murid sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Aduuh, aku jadi takut. Jangan-jangan guruku hari ini sudah masuk kelas. Matilah aku!

CKIT

Sepatuku bergesekan dengan lantai saat aku mencoba mengerem laju lariku. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, aku masuk ke kelas dengan sangat pelan. Agar tidak ketahuan. Lihat, gurunya sedang menulis sesuatu di papan, jadi cara ini 80% berhasil.

"Hei, kau yang telat!" teriak seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa. Sepertinya aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Tunggu. Suara keibu-ibuan dan terkesan galak. Di kelas memang ada satu anak yang galak, yaitu Ino. Tapi suara Ino tidak keibu-ibuan dan besar. Jadi, aku menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah suara..Anko-sensei!

Aku menoleh pelan. Dengan sangat takut, aku mencoba melihat apakah dugaanku benar, itu Anko-sensei atau bukan. Kulirik dengan mata emeraldku dan ternyata benar. Disana, di depan kelas, berdiri seorang guru wanita dengan tatapan membunuh. Sepertinya, hari ini benar-benar hari sialku.

"I-iya?"

"Kau tahu ini pukul berapa? Kenapa berani-beraninya kau masuk sekolah?" tanya Anko-sensei. Aku menelan ludah.

"Jadi, saya tidak boleh sekolah kalau terlambat?" tanyaku kembali.

"Apa kau tidak membaca peraturan sekolah? Gerbang ditutup pukul tujuh tepat! Kalau gerbang sudah ditutup, kau pasti mencari jalan lain untuk masuk ke area sekolah. Iya, kan?" ucap Anko-sensei dengan suara keras. Aku menutup mata. Apa yang dikatakan Anko-sensei benar. Aku memang mencari jalan lain agar bisa masuk ke area sekolah.

"Lewat mana kau tadi, ha?" aku menelan ludah lagi. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lainnya hanya diam tanpa berani bergerak karena Anko-sensei sedang marah. Karena ulahku, ya—karena ulahku.

"Me-memanjat pagar, sensei." Ucapku lirih. Terlihat mata sangar Anko-sensei mendelik. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

"Yasudah. Duduk sana!" bentak Anko-sensei. Lalu perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dudukku. Aku merasa semua anak disini sedang memperhatikanku. Aku hanya menunduk malu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terlambat lagi?" tanya Ino saat berada di kantin. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku sambil melahap es krim coklatku yang sudah agak meleleh.

"Kau tidak dibangunkan oleh ibumu yang galak itu?" tanya Ino lagi. Aku tetap asyik memakan es krim. Dan sekarang es krim itu sudah benar-benar mencair karena aku aduk-aduk.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu berapa kali ibu membangunkan aku." Jawabku santai. Ino hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ayo pulang. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi!" ajak Ino. Aku hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Mmm, tunggu dulu!" aku menolak saat tanganku ditarik Ino. Lalu Ino menarikku lebih kasar dan akhirnya aku bisa berdiri dari tempat dudukku dengan mulut masih berlepotan es krim coklat.

"Aku pulang!" teriakku saat sudah sampai di rumah. Kulihat kakakku, Sasori, sedang asyik menyisir bulu kucing kesayangan keluargaku. Aku menyapa Sasori dan berlalu menuju kamar.

* * *

><p>"Hei, darimana saja kau? Pulang sore begini?" tanya Sasori sebelum aku naik tangga. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.<p>

"Aku tadi beli gantungan kunci. Hehe!" jawabku sambil nyengir. Entah kenapa aku suka sekali mengoleksi gantungan kunci. Dan hampir setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu membeli benda tersebut bersama Ino. Lalu aku segera naik menuju kamar.

Kulempar tasku ke lantai dan segera berganti baju dengan celana pendek dan kaos putih longgar. Saat sedang asyik menyisir rambut panjangku, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka. Dan terlihatlah Ibuku.

"Sakura! Apa-apaan ini?" tanya ibu dengan nada tinggi. Aku terkaget dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa kusadari sudah ada ibuku. Dan dia sedang mengangkat tas yang tadi kulempar ke lantai.

"Apa ini yang disebut kamar rapi?" lalu ibu melempar tas tersebut ke arahku.

BRUKK

"Cepat rapikan kamarmu karena ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk hidup kotor!" bentak ibuku lagi. Aku merengut sebal saat tasku dilempar ke arahku. Bagaimana tidak sebal? Perlakuan itu sangat kasar! Aku mengangguk dan segera berdiri untuk merapikan kamarku.

"Apa lagi ini?" tanya ibuku sambil memegang sesuatu yang tadi terlempar keluar dari dalam tas. Aku menoleh. Hah? Aku terhenyak kaget meliha benda yang dipegang ibuku. Gantungan kunciku!

"Gantungan kunci lagi?" bentak ibu. Dengan wajah marah, ibu melempar gantungan tersebut ke lantai. Aku meringis melihat gantungan kesayanganku tersebut.

"Ibu kan sudah bilang. Jangan beli sesuatu yang tidak perlu! Sudah berapa gantungan kunci yang kau beli, ha? Membuang-buang uang saja!" bentak Ibu. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar omongan Ibu. Aku mah pasrah saja dibentak seperti itu.

"Coba Ibu lihat dompetmu!" lalu aku mengambil dompet dari dalam tasku dan menyerahkannya pada Ibu. Lalu Ibu melihat-lihat isinya dan entah apa yang dilakukannya. Eh, tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Ibu mengeluarkan semua uangku? Jangan-jangan..

"Ibu ambil uangmu agar tidak membeli barang-barang yang tidak perlu!" ucap Ibu. Aku hanya diam. Aku ingin melawan. Tapi tidak bisa. Sepertinya saat Ibu memarahiku, bibirku serasa dikunci. Dan selain itu, aku takut kualat jika melawan Ibu.

"Harusnya uang itu tidak dihambur-hamburkan! Tapi untuk ditabung! Mengerti? Tentang uangmu ini, sementara Ibu ambil. Ibu tidak ingin kau membuang-buang uang lagi!" bentak Ibu. Aku hanya menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana nantinya aku membeli semua keperluanku?

"Setelah ini, cepat makan siang." Suruh Ibu. Huh, orang itu selalu saja menyuruh-nyuruhku. Memangnya siapa dia? Oh, aku lupa! Dia kan ibuku. Lalu aku segera membereskan semua barang yang berserakan di kamarku agar aku bisa cepat-cepat makan siang. Perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

* * *

><p>Hari ini tugasku banyak sekali. Tidak bisa dihitung. Mataku serasa lelah sekali. Tidak bisa diajak kerjasama mengerjakan tugas segunung ini. Bagaimana kalau aku istirahat sebentar? Dalam artian, aku ingin tidur sebentar. Tapi bagaimana kalau ketahuan Ibu?<p>

Aku punya ide! Aku berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan segera menguncinya agar siapapun tidak bisa masuk. Setelah menguncinya, aku kembali ke kasur tempatku belajar tadi dan merebahkan diri. Selang beberapa detik, aku tertidur cukup nyenyak.

DOK DOK DOK!

Sebuah ketukan pintu yang cukup keras mampu membuatku terbangun dari tidur yang hanya berdurasi setengah jam. Kulirik jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Lalu aku mendengar ketukan itu lagi.

Astaga! Lalu aku segera teringat kalau pintu kamar dikunci. Jangan-jangan yang menggedor pintu itu adalah .. Ibu! Ah, matilah aku! Aku segera bangkit menuju pintu dan bersiap-siap untuk membuka pintu. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk dimarahi Ibu.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka pintu. Terlihat di depanku berdiri sosok yang melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Dengan muka sangar, Ibu melotot padaku.

"Sejak kapan kau mengunci pintumu? Takut ada maling masuk?" sindir Ibu. Tangannya dia lipat dada. Aku menelan ludah.

"T-tidak. Aku .. emm—hanya berjaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba kak Sasori masuk." Aku berbohong. Ya, aku berbohong pada Ibuku sendiri.

"Alasan! Jangan-jangan kau tadi tidur?" bentak Ibu. Dalam hati aku hanya memaki kebodohanku. Kenapa tadi aku mengunci pintu.

"Tidak. Aku tadi belajar!" aku membela diri. Ibu masuk ke kamarku dan kulihat dia mengambil buku pelajaranku. Semoga saja buku-buku tersebut tidak disitanya. Lalu Ibu keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Sakura! Turun!" suruh Ibu. Aku segera turun karena kalau tidak, maka aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

BRUKK

"Kau belajar disini! Ibu tidak ingin kau ketiduran lagi!" bentak Ibu sambil meletakkan buku-buku dan tugasku ke meja ruang tamu. Lalu Ibu berlalu pergi meninggalkanku di ruang tamu sendirian.

Lalu aku duduk di sofa berwarna putih itu. Kudengar sayup-sayup suara televise yang ditonton Ibu. Enak sekali, aku disini belajar, disana malah nonton TV. Aku terus menggerutu di dalam hati. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Ingin menangis keras.

Rasanya seperti ingin mengatakan kepada Ibu kalau aku ini sangat membencinya saat ini dan aku sangat tidak ingin memiliki Ibu seperti dia. Kenapa aku harus mempunyai Ibu seperti dia? Kenapa ibuku tidak seperti ibu-ibu temanku yang lain? Kenapa Ibu harus segalak ini?

Air mata mulai membasahi pipiku tapi langsung kuusap agar tidak ketahuan Ibu. Aku masih kesal dengan Ibu. Aku masih heran, kenapa Ibu bisa segalak itu? Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku ke karpet saking kesalnya pada Ibu.

Pukul sepuluh malam.

Aku melirik jam dinding. Huh, sudah jam segini? Rasanya mataku benar-benar tidak kuat. Lalu aku membereskan semua tugasku dan merapikannya lalu meletakkannya ke bawah meja. Setelah itu aku berjalan ke ruang TV.

Kulihat Ibu sedang asyik menonton TV dengan selimut tebal melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya malam. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ibu, aku tidur sekarang ya?" ucapku dengan nada rendah. Takut jika tidak diperbolehkan. Lalu Ibu menoleh.

"Tidur, tidur saja! Kenapa harus ijin pada Ibu?" ucap Ibu dengan nada agak keras. Aku hanya diam, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati aku sangat kesal. Lalu aku berlalu pergi.

Aku membanting pintu dan segera berhambur ke tempat tidur. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal tempat tidur. Aku terus menangis. Aku sangat kesal hari ini. Ibu tidak henti-hentinya memarahiku!

Aku hanya ingin satu. Aku ingin satu hal. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin punya Ibu seperti dia. Aku ingin punya Ibu yang jika ingin menasihatiku, tidak usah pakai nada yang tinggi. Aku tidak ingin punya Ibu yang galak dan tidak pernah tahu apa yang aku lakukan.

Kenapa Ibu bisa seperti itu? Kembali aku mengulangi kata-kata itu. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu dimarahinya. Entah apa penyebabnya. Kenapa seperti itu! Aku sangat membenci Ibu saat ini juga! Dan aku sangat ingin agar Ibu lenyap dari dunia ini!

"Tuhaan, aku tidak ingin punya Ibu seperti dia! Ambil dia kalau mau! Aku tidak ingin punya Ibu seperti diaa!" pintaku dengan suara sesenggukan. Aku tidak peduli apakah permintaan ini akan dikabulkan atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan isi hatiku saat ini bahwa aku ingin Ibu menjauh dari kehidupanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku tertidur dengan air mata mengalir di pipi.

* * *

><p>"Hai, Sakura? Matamu sembab. Kau menangis semalam?" tanya Ino yang sekarang sedang duduk disampingku. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.<p>

"Kemarin, Ibu tidak henti-hentinya memarahiku. Aku kesal sekali!" ucapku sambil menggebrak meja. Ino manggut-manggut.

"Hanya kemarin saja, kah?"

"Tidak kemarin saja! Tapi akhir-akhir ini!" ucapku. Ino hanya tersenyum.

"Mungkin ibumu melakukan ini karena dia sayang padamu." Terang Ino. Aku hanya mencibir.

"Mana mungkin Ibu saying padaku? Kalau sayang, tidak usah pakai bentak-bentak segala!" ucapku keras. Ino hanya mengelus-elus punggungku.

"Sekeras apapun orang tuamu padamu, sebenarnya dia sangat sayang padamu." Nasihat Ino. He? Sejak kapan Ino berbicara lembut seperti ini? Tapi ada benarnya juga, sih kata-kata Ino. Mmm .. apa Ibu menyayangiku?

DDRRTT .. DDRRTT .. DDRRTT

"Halo?" ucapku.

"Halo, Sakura?" ternyata ini dari kak Sasori. Sepertinya saat ini dia sedang ada di rumah sakit. O, iya! Hari ini Ibu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Tadi malam sakit jantung Ibu kambuh, dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Entah itu jam berapa, yang pasti aku sudah tidur. Jadi aku tidak sempat mengantar Ibu.

"Iya, kak? Bagaimana keadaan Ibu?" tanyaku dengan nada biasa.

"Aah, ibu? D-dia, emm .. bisakah kau ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya kak Sasori. Dari nadanya, sepertinya dia sedang gelisah.

"Mana mungkin? Aku sedang sekolah sekarang!"

"Sudah kuijinkan. Nanti kau kujemput."

"T-tapi—"

KLIK

Aku berdecih kesal. Lalu menutup _flip _ponselku. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Belum selesai bicara sudah ditutup. Lalu aku segera merapikan peralatan tulisku dan berpamitan dengan teman-teman.

Sebelum keluar sekolah, aku minta ijin dulu pada guru kelasku, Anko-sensei. Setelah diijinkan, aku segera berlari menuju gerbang. Lalu aku melambaikan tangan pada Kotetsu dan Izumo si penjaga gerbang yang sedang berjaga.

Terlihat di luar sudah berdiri kak Sasori dengan wajah sedih. Entah kenapa bisa seperti itu. Putus dengan pacar, mungkin. Lalu aku berlari menuju kak Sasori.

"Ayo masuk mobil." Ucap kak Sasori singkat. Aku mengernyit. Kenapa tingkah kakak aneh sekali? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera masuk ke mobil miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, mobil melaju menuju rumah sakit.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanyaku. Yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Huh, cuek sekali!"

Entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang mobil sudah berada di parkiran rumah sakit. Lalu aku keluar dan menunggu kak Sasori memakirkan mobilnya. Dengan sabar, aku menunggunya sembari ber_E-mail _dengan kekasihku, Sasuke.

"Ayo." Aku tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba kak Sasori sudah ada di sampingku. Aku langsung menutup ponselku tanpa membaca _E-mail _dari Sasuke yang baru saja masuk.

"Ibu ingin bertemu denganmu." ucap kak Sasori di depan pintu kamar ruang inap Ibu. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Lalu aku berjalan pelan dan membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan pula.

Saat aku masuk, aku mencium bau obat-obatan khas orang sakit. Kulihat di tempat tidur kamar ini, tergolek seseorang yang sangat aku kenal dan akhir-akhir ini sering memarahiku. Ibu. Matanya terpejam.

Lalu aku mendekat. Kulihat wajah Ibu dengan seksama. Entah kenapa saat aku melihat wajah Ibu, aku merasa ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku melihat dan mengingat wajah Ibu. Tapi segera kutepis firasat jelek itu. Kubelai rambut pirang Ibu yang lembut. Perlahan air mataku menetes. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ibu? Ibu ingin bertemu denganku?" ucapku lirih. Ibu hanya diam dan masih tertidur.

"Ibu?" aku memanggilnya lagi. Aku sedikit mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya agar terbangun. Aneh. Kenapa tidak bangun?

Karena Ibu tidak terbangun, aku keluar kamar untuk mencari kak Sasori. Perlahan aku menutup pintu dan segera mencari keberadaan kak Sasori. Dengan susah payah, aku menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat sosok kakakku yang sedang duduk terdiam.

"Kak Sasori!" panggilku. Kak Sasori menoleh ke arahku.

"Kak, aneh sekali! Ibu tidak bangun. Katanya ingin bertemu denganku!" ucapku sambil duduk di sebelah kak Sasori. Langsung saja ekspresi kak Sasori berubah. Dari sedih menjadi kaget dan seperti tidak percaya.

"Apa?" kak Sasori segera berlari menuju kamar Ibu. Sekilas kulihat kak Sasori sedang menangis.

Aku duduk sendiri di koridor ini. Sepi sekali. Kemana yang lain? Pasien, dokter, suster, kenapa tidak ada sama sekali? Aku melamun karena tidak ada yang aku lakukan. Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk menghampiri.

Aku berfikir kalau saat ini juga aku akan kehilangan Ibu untuk selama-lamanya. Segera kutepis pikiran itu. Lalu pikiran kembali kosong. Tapi, pikiran lain datang lagi. Pikiran itu mengajakku untuk berfikir, kalau seumpama tidak ada Ibu yang galak seperti dia, jadi apa hidupmu nanti?

Aku tersenyum saat ditanya seperti itu. Bagaimana ya hidupku nanti? Mungkin hidupku akan tentram karena tidak ada yang mengomeliku. Tidak ada yang akan melarangku untuk berbuat apa yang aku suka. Dan tidak akan ada yang menyuruhku setiap hari. Perlahan, aku tersenyum senang.

Seorang dokter dan dua suster tiba-tiba berlari lewat di depanku. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan takut. Karena ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, aku ikuti ketiga orang itu. Lagipula disini aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, jadi aku ingin tahu kemana ketiga orang itu akan pergi.

Hei, ini kan koridor kamar Ibu? Waah, kemana ya tiga orang itu? Eh-kemana mereka? Lalu aku melihat salah satu suster masuk ke sebuah kamar. Dengan segera aku mengikuti suster itu, karena ingin tahu kamar siapa itu.

Aku terhenyak kaget. Itu kamar Ibu! Kenapa mereka masuk ke kamar Ibu. Jangan-jangan ada yang tidak beres. Sempat aku ingin masuk ke kamar Ibu, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Nanti saja lah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku berpikir pasti si dokter itu sudah selesai memeriksa kesehatan Ibu. Jadi, aku masuk saja. Saat masuk, suasana kamar Ibu sangat hening. Kulihat kak Sasori sedang memeluk Ibu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ibu. Tiba-tiba salah satu suster menghampiriku lalu merangkulku.

"Sabar, ya?" ucapnya dengan senyum manis. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa suster ini berkata seperti itu?

Dengan segera aku menghampiri sosok Ibu yang sekarang sudah pergi ke alam lain. Tubuhku kaku dan rasanya seperti tidak bisa digerakkan. Aku sangat ingin memeluk Ibu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi tidak bisa. Seperti ada yang menahanku dari belakang.

Aku hanya bisa menangis keras melihat sosok yang kemarin aku benci, sekarang sudah tidak berdaya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Aku ingin minta maaf, sangat ingin. Tapi bagaimana? Mendekat saja tidak bisa. Apa Tuhan menghukumku? Agar aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata maaf saat Ibu sudah tiada.

Apa aku terlambat? Apa aku terlambat mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Ibu? Apa aku salah? Maafkan aku, Ibu! Aku telah berdoa agar kau lenyap dari kehidupanku. Maafkan aku!

Bibirku juga tidak bisa terbuka. Aku mengatakan semua itu dalam hati. Apa kau mendengarnya, Ibu? Semoga kau mendengarnya dan segera memaafkanku. Tapi itu mustahil! Bahkan saat ini, aku tidak bisa mendekat padamu, Bu. Tolong aku! Aku ingin memeluk, menyentuh, dan mengingat wajah Ibu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ibuuu!

Aku berlari. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak berlari menuju Ibu, tetapi malah keluar kamar dengan air mata berjatuhan. Aku tidak kuat dengan semua ini. Kenapa aku harus kehilangan Ibu? Aku ingin sekali membalikkan waktu agar tidak berdoa yang aneh-aneh untuk Ibu.

Aku terduduk di lantai koridor dengan air mata yang masih deras keluar dari mataku. Aku masih tidak percaya bisa kehilangan Ibu dengan tempo waktu tidak lebih dari satu hari? Aku meremas rambutku saking menyesalnya karena tidak sempat minta maaf untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Ibu.

"Sakura?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan kulihat sosok yang sangat aku kenal. Kak Sasori. Lalu dia ikut duduk di sampingku. Kulirik wajahnya terlihat sembab. Pasti dia sangat kehilangan. Sama seperti aku. Tapi bedanya, aku merasa sangat kehilangan juga merasa sangat menyesal.

"Ibu ingin kau membaca ini." Ucap kak Sasori. Aku menoleh melihat sesuatu yang dibawanya. Aku bingung. Itu seperti sebuah _diary, _tapi kenapa Ibu ingin aku membacanya.

"A-apa itu?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

"Ini buku milik Ibu. Dia menulis ini sejak kau lahir sampai kau sebesar ini." aku menerima benda itu dan memandanginya. Sampulnya terlihat jadul.

"Sejak aku lahir? Kalau kakak?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah membacanya. Isinya sangat bagus. Baca saja!" suruh kak Sasori padaku dengan senyum yang dipaksa. Mau tak mau aku membalas senyuman itu. Lalu aku membuka buku tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Lembar demi lembar aku buka. Banyak foto saat aku kecil dan catatan-catatan lucu tentangku. Aku tersenyum geli melihat kelucuanku saat kecil. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Ibu sering mengisi buku _diary _ini. Saat aku tersenyum, air mataku juga ikut jatuh dan membasahi tiap lembar buku berwarna merah muda tersebut.

Akhirnya, catatan terakhir Ibu sudah mencapai puncaknya. Kelihatannya masih ditulis tadi pagi dan mengahbiskan dua lembar. Aku membaca dengan seksama karena itu adalah catatan terakhir Ibu.

_Aku sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Jantungku kambuh lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal kemarin-kemarin aku sehat-sehat saja. Hei, bukankah yang mengatur semua ini adalah Tuhan?_

_Huuu, dingin sekali pagi ini. Aku masih belum boleh kembali ke rumah padahal keadaanku baik-baik saja. Hanya sesak sedikit di bagian dada. Bagaimana Sakura di rumah, ya? Apa dia bisa memasak sarapan sendiri?_

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat menulis hal ini. Sakura, dia adalah anak terakhirku. Sifatnya sama denganku. Keras kepala dan suka sekali memukul orang. Tapi aku ingin sekali membuat dia menjadi gadis yang lembut dan baik. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendidiknya._

_Akhir-akhir ini, pasti Sakura sangat membenciku karena aku sering marah padanya. Tapi kalau Sakura ingin tahu, aku melakukan semua ini karena atas dasar sayang dan tidak ingin Sakura sepertiku. Malas, bandel, keras kepala dan lain-lain yang tidak aku harapkan tertanam dalam diri Sakura._

_Sakura, aku tahu aku salah dalam mendidikmu. Aku terlalu banyak masalah. Sehingga aku menjadi frustasi. Apalagi ditambah dengan kelakuanmu itu yang membuatku tambah pusing. Tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu berkelakuan seperti itu. Itu semua salahku karena salah dalam mendidikmu._

_Aku tidak sadar saat membentakmu. Aku sangat menyesal, Sakura. Kuharap saat kau pulang sekolah nanti, bisa menemuiku di rumah sakit. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu._

_Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali kau menjadi anak yang berguna bagi semua orang. Jangan pikirkan berapa gaji yang akan kau terima saat bekerja nanti. Pikirkan saja, bagaimana semua orang bisa senang dengan apa yang kau kerjakan. Aku tidak peduli apa pekerjaanmu nanti, asal .. itu berguna bagi dirimu dan banyak orang._

_Jaga kesehatan dan jangan pulang malam. Ibu menyayangimu. Jangan telat makan dan belajar yang rajin. Aku tidak menuntutmu agar menjadi juara kelas, yang aku inginkan hanya kau harus mengerti apa yang guru ajarkan padamu._

_Tsunade, (aku bangga padamu, Sakura)_

Aku menangis. Apa yang dilakukan Ibu selama ini semata karena dia menyayangiku. Bukan karena marah padaku. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku belum membahagiakan Ibu. Sekalipun belum pernah! Rasanya hatiku seperti tertusuk. Sakit sekali. Bagaimana perasaan Ibu jika mengetahui apa yang aku katakan kemarin malam. Ucapan yang mengatakan kalau aku membencinya, aku ingin ia lenyap dari hidupku.

Bagaimana perasaannya? Apa dia juga akan balik membenciku?

* * *

><p>Huh, bagaimana ficku kali ini? Bagus kah? Maaf kalau jelek. Ini terinspirasi dari kisah hidupku yang sering dimarahi Ibu. Pertamanya sih aku seperti Sakura. Sangat membenci Ibuku! Tapi saat aku mengatakan kalau aku ingin Ibu lenyap dari hidupku, aku langsung menutup bibirku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Ibu, karena aku merasa belum membahagiakan Ibu.<p>

Mind to Review? :)


End file.
